On Shuffle
by Saphira Veera
Summary: Playlist on shuffle. Hands on keyboard. Result? A series of oneshot drabbles concerning Artemis and Holly. *Credits to whoever owns the image.*


Yeah, I was bored.

I wrote this by turning on the music (putting it on shuffle) and while listening to it, I wrote all there was to write about Artemis and Holly, according to the music, of course. Do not repeat the song, even if you haven't finished. Proceed until you reach 9 or whatever amount.

Why 9 and not 10, you say? Because 10 is too mainstream.

Oh, and if you have the songs, why don't you go ahead and listen to it, while reading it? I know you'll be finished reading it long before the song stops, but go ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I'm gonna sue whoever told that I claimed I own Artemis Fowl. Obviously I don't own it, else I would be swimming in roomfuls of bank notes right now.

* * *

**Song: Payphone **

**Artist: Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa**

Artemis flicked open his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. Even though he understood it was in vain, he promptly gave the ring a quick twist and brought his thumb close to his ear. Fingering the button on his suit, which was a very un-Artemis-like gesture, he listened to the silence answering him.

He wasn't expecting Holly to care, but he wished she would answer at least once.

Since that incident, he had been trying to call her, but as anticipated, Holly had never accepted the call. Artemis had been going crazy, switching on his phone and attempting to call Holly several times, trying to apologise to her, tell her that he had, all this time had strong feelings for her.

But the beeping sound in his ears brought his heart another crack. He knew happy endings did not exist, but at least he tried.

-0-0-

**Song: I Can't Say**

**Artist: YUI**

Artemis bit his lip, already sweating. He was sweating yet the French air was cold and bitter as was his heart. He gripped the bouquet of roses tightly, his eyes searching. Finally it landed on a pair of mismatched eyes and he smiled. Holly stepped forward and, raising her eyebrows, accepted the roses graciously, her blue silk dress floating gracefully in the non-existent wind.

He gulped, and Holly looked up at him expectantly.

They had been waiting years for this moment.

Artemis opened his mouth.

But he was scared.

What if she said no?

Holly looked on.

"I..."

Artemis finally shook his head. _I can't say it._

Holly disappeared like a waft in the wind. Disappeared like everything else; like his chances.

-0-0-

**Song: Give Me Everything**

**Artist: Pitbull ft. Neyo**

Artemis smirked at Holly, a naughty gesture upon his lips. Holly bit her lip, but Artemis held her closer, his breath deliciously close to her ear. His suit was perfectly pressed, as was his carefully ironed pants. Holly fingered the buttons delicately, as if afraid to move even closer.

But Artemis was not. He whispered in her ear, and even though the music was beating extremely loud in her ears, Holly could hear his words perfectly. She pressed a hand on his chest, unintentionally wanting more.

"Give me everything."

The music grew louder then fainter as darkness groped both of them. The glass in Artemis' s hand dropped but no one noticed. Who would?

-0-0-

**Song: Bring Me to Life**

**Artist: Evanescence**

Holly shut her eyes tightly for a couple of seconds, then opened them again as if within those seconds, something would change. Artemis still stood a few feet away, smiling as un-Artemis-like as ever, inviting and his arms open and wide.

But she couldn't. Even after all this time. Even after he had finally confessed to her and Holly had accepted it with tears of happiness. She couldn't lie to herself.

She stared into those mismatched eyes, willing herself to see the glint where there once used to be. She could not. Had she been fooling herself? Had she been actually willing to marry this…this creature?

This creature… Was not her Artemis. Artemis had long since gone. When she had let him kill himself and spent eight months trying to clone him.

Gone.

-0-0-

**Song: Bizarre Love Triangle**

**Artist: Frente**

Holly entered the great double doors. Artemis had invited her over for a dinner at the Fowl manor. As she entered, she heard voices in the kitchen. She peered in curiously. Juliet was in Mexico and Butler, as reluctantly as he was, had followed Juliet as requested by Artemis. His parents and brothers were in London. So who was he talking to?

Her heart lurched as she spotted a blonde curl in her field of vision. They were on the couch, and...

She hid herself from view, small tears curling down her cheeks. Then she was down on her knees, her hands clutching on her brand-new dress which she had been reluctant to wear, praying.

-0-0-

**Song: Better That We Break**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

Honestly, Artemis knew such perfection did not exist. But when his hormones hit him, he finally knew the meaning of the word.

And when they had gotten together, he was the happiest man in the world. Everything looks, tastes, and feels beautiful when they had been together.

He clutched his ring, looking out at the seas, hesitating. He had been lying when he said those words.

_I'm okay._

He threw his ring out to the seas, shaking his head, his lips curled in, and tears falling like it's raining.

He looked up against the skies, and whispered to himself.

"I'm not fine. I'm in pain…"

Her words repeated in his head.

"_It's better that we break."_

-0-0-

**Song: Jar of Hearts**

**Artist: Christina Perri**

Holly knew she can't take one more step towards him. All that would wait for her is regret.

He was, once, the most important person to her. She would have, once, opened the door and let him in, embracing him tightly and forgiving him.

But as the scene passed one more time through her head, she knew she could not.

She stared at his tears, his mouth spilling apologies.

She shook her head.

"Just who do you think you are, Artemis?" she whispered.

He had been with her. And when he was supposed to be hers. Those…blond curls. They were kissing in front of her.

She turned on the car, and drove off, never looking back once at the mirror. At him.

-0-0-

**Song: Mistletoe**

**Artist: Justin Bieber**

Artemis stared at the sheet of snow falling, against the windowpanes. He knew he should be out there, gathering the snow within his hands, and playing with his twin brothers.

He glanced at the mistletoe, then his eyes landed on Holly. She smiled hesitantly, her hand reaching out to him, inviting him to the wonderland of snow outside.

He stepped closer, and pushed away the hand reaching out to him. Holly, rather hurt, stared defiantly against his mismatched eyes. But then they widened as Artemis closed her vision and his lips were on hers.

She knew she should be outside, but… What the hell.

-0-0-

**Song: Til the Casket Drops**

**Artist: ZZ Ward**

Holly dropped her shovel, breathing hard. She was on her knees. Her hands gathering soil. Artemis lay below her, his mouth lopsided.

"You asked me, how long I stayed by your side," she whispered, as she scooped soil away from her beloved. Her hands were moving unbelievably fast, dragging Artemis to one side.

She slowly lowered herself into the hole, wincing as her skin touched Artemis' cold figure but nonetheless proceeded. She reached out to grab the lid of the casket and pulled it in, whispering, "Til the casket drops, Artemis."

-0-0-

* * *

Yeah. That's it. By the way, I Can't Say by YUI was a Japanese song. You might want to see the translation of the lyrics. Incredibly true but sad.

And I will definitely recommend you to hear Bizzare Love Triangle by Frente. The melody, the lyrics, the tempo... All sad, and tears.

Enough for today. Hey, wait! I know it's not much, but please, do drop a review before you go.

Thank you so much!


End file.
